


Fight For Me

by Angel_of_Brahma



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bc the author does debating, Both Patton and Logan are autistic, Established logicality, Idk if it's going to be directly addressed but they/them pronouns will be used for them, It hasn't been mentioned yet and idk if I will mention it but, M/M, Non-Binary Remy, Past debate captain Logan, Patton is genderfluid, Roman is just as extra as you think, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tag, The only real 'Heathers' material is that that's the musical they're performing, They dance too, They/them pronouns again, Virgil swears when he's pissed off, how do i, much like the author lmao, no one is straight, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Brahma/pseuds/Angel_of_Brahma
Summary: 19 year old English Lit major Virgil Lynch gets dragged into playing in the band for his University's drama department's adaptation of Heathers: The Musical. He meets their JD, the charming if somewhat obnoxious Roman Sanders. Simultaneously, someone on Virgil's floor of the dorms will not stop playing piano, the mystery man dubbed 'Princey' by the gang is an enigma. Will Virgil discover who the mysterious man is?





	1. Chapter 1

This is a story of soulmates.  
Or- no.  
This is a story of friendship; of music. It is a story of the many different forms love can take, and it starts with the kind of clear, dark night Virgil always loved.  
His roommate was out with their boyfriend and all his essays were done. He glanced out the window and smiled, sipping his coffee. He let the peace of the monent expand into infinity...  
But then that moment ended, snapping like a rubber band.  
The clamour of piano streamed through from under the door. It was pleasant at first, until the kid was playing _the same fucking Disney song over and over for 2 hours_.  
Of all the Disney songs it had to be Someday my Prince will Come.  
When Patton finally arrived home (after _3 hours_ of Someday My Prince Will Fucking Come), Virgil had a pillow clamped over his ears and was dramatically collapsed on the sofa.  
"You okay, kiddo?" Asked Patton, kneeling beside him.  
Virgil glowered.  
" _3\. Hours._ " He hissed out.  
Patton winced.  
"Yikes." They murmured  
"Can't even report him," said Virgil hopelessly, "Don't know the room number."  
Patton was silent for a moment.  
"Sounds like a real piano too..." They mused.  
"I know," he grumbled, "I mean, who the fuck brings a piano to Uni!?"  
"My question would be how they managed to fit the piano into the room." Said a familiar voice.  
It was only then Virgil really realised Logan had been standing there. He was leaning against the doorframe, a scarf wrapped carefully around his neck.  
Virgil pointed at Logan enthusiastically.  
"See!" He exclaimed, "He gets it!"  
Logan smirked.  
"You staying over Logan?" Virgil asked.  
Logan nodded.  
"We're having a movie night," Patton explained, "If you wanna join?  
"Nah," Virgil said, "I'll pass. Just... Keep it down later."  
Patton's face lit up with a blushas Virgil left the room. He glanced back for a split second to see Patton curled in Logan's lap on their old beat-up sofa.  
He smiled. If he was honest, he really just wanted Patton to be happy, and when they were with Logan they came alive in a way he had never seen before. Patton's happiness was infectious, it was an indescribable and intricately beautiful thing.  
Virgil slipped into his room. He was about to slide on his headphones when he realised it was silent.  
He sighed, relaxing into his desk chair. At last, there was a return to peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil awoke to early morning sunlight streaming in. He glowered, covering his eyes with his arm before grabbing his phone, which scorched the time into his eyes (along with a picture he had taken of the local beach at night).

6.39 A.M.

Virgil’s first class wasn’t until 1.30 P.M.

Virgil considered for a split second punching himself in the face. Just for a second.

He didn’t move. He didn’t need to. He simply tried to piece together the fragments of his dream he could remember. Eventually, he pulled himself out of bed groggily and headed to the kitchen.

To Virgil’s surprise, Patton was already awake. They were wearing one of Logan’s oversized t-shirts with pyjama bottoms. Their hair was its typical mess and they hummed to themselves as they made pancakes.

“Patton?”

Patton ‘shush’-ed the younger boy, whispering;

“Logan’s still asleep.”

“What are you doing up?” He asked.

Patton shrugged.

“Heard some noise not too long ago, couldn’t drift back asleep.” They explained, “What about you?”

“Light,” He simply stated, “Plus… I don’t know- I had a weird dream.”

Patton tilted their head to one side; an invitation to discuss it.

“It was dark.” He murmured, “I was alone. I was scared- but then when am I not, right?” He chuckled darkly, “But then, colour came into everything. I was playing guitar and there was a boy there? I didn’t get a good look at him but… he made me feel happy. But eventually the light washed everything away, and I was alone again in the blinding light.”

Patton was silent for a moment.

“Virge,” their voice was low, “Things aren’t getting worse again, are they?”

Virgil shook his head.

“No, I mean,” He said, “Yeah I still have my bad days but the good outnumber the bad and- and that’s what matters, right?”

Patton grinned proudly before flipping a pancake dramatically.

“Nice!” Virgil remarked.

“I’ve been practicing!” Patton smiled, clearly elated. They slid another chocolate chip pancake onto its plate and pushing it towards Virgil. So much of Virgil and Patton’s friendship was small, non-verbal gestures. It made Virgil smile.

Virgil pulled up a chair.

“How’s things going with your course?” Virgil asked.

Patton beamed. It lit up their entire face, making them appear so much more radiant.

“I really enjoy it!” They exclaimed, “I mean, it’s a lot more science-y than I’m used to but Logan helps a bunch!”

“It’s medicine, Patt, what did you expect?”

Patton shrugged.

“I just want to help people.” They mused, “Wanted to be a vet but-“

“Allergic to cats, yeah.” Virgil interjected.

It was at that point Logan staggered out of the bedroom, his balance lacking, his glasses skewed.

“Hey sweetheart,” Patton called cheerfully, “Breakfast?”

Logan nodded, mumbling something about morning classes being the death of him. Patton giggled, sliding a plate of pancakes to him.

Virgil knew well enough that trying to make conversation with Logan in this state was a terrible idea, so instead they ate together in comfortable silence.

* * *

 

Virgil returned home from his classes to his friend Remy lying dramatically across the sofa, long legs dangling over the edge.

“Hey!” Remy called in a sing-song voice.

“How did you get in?” Virgil asked.

“Patt gave me a spare key.” They said.

“What do you want?” Virgil gritted his teeth.

“A favour.” Remy said, “You owe me.”

Virgil got up to leave, only for Remy to grab his wrist.

“Please?” They whined, “It’s not much and if you do this, I swear, I won’t call you at 3 A.M. for Starbucks and a bitch session.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. As much as he loved those moments, he wished Remy would choose better times to ‘bond’.

“What is it?” Virgil said.

“Do bass for a musical I’m working on?” they asked, “I’m doing the choreo for it and they need a bass player.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I haven’t played bass in years!”

“Bish, I wouldn’t have come to you if I didn’t think you’re the best. Besides, the musical is super neat, you’d really like it!”

“What is it?” Virgil asked apprehensively.

Remy smiled.

“Heathers.”

Virgil tried to hide his enthusiasm, although he couldn't hide a smirk.

“When’s rehearsals?”


	3. Chapter 3

If Virgil were honest, he regretted taking up English Literature for his major.  
He was expecting the course to be more like his high school course - To Kill a Mockingbird and Streetcar Named Desire, Plath and Hughes for Poetry and two short stories or your choice for comparison (he chose H.P. Lovecraft's The Shadow Over Innsmouth and The Yellow Wallpaper by Charlotte Perkins Gilman). His course at Uni was less Harper Lee and more Charlotte Brontë; it felt like it was taught by someone from the Dark Ages. That wasn't to say he disliked his professor. She was a kind lady but her teaching style bored Virgil to death. It was days like this, in a lecture that drained the spirit out of him, that made Virgil wish he was 16 and back in Miss Palmer's class.  
His teacher then was a kind, young teacher but that wasn't to say she was a pushover. She had a style of teaching that held everyone's attention; it managed to drill the facts into your head without it feeling repetitive. She had an unnatural tendancy of bringing even the most boring texts alive.  
As a 16 year old he was less confident and more edgy, and sitting between two boys who were clearly crushing on eachother didn't make things any easier. He became friends with Logan when helping him prepare for a debate. Virgil could feel himself drifting back into that memory, that day which would change his life.

 _"Jesus, this is the weirdest fucking motion."_  
_The gang was gathered in the library. Each was so absorbed in their own work that they almost didn't notice Logan speak. In fact, Virgil probably wouldn't have had this not been the first time he'd heard Logan swear._  
_"What is it?" Virgil asked._  
_"This house would reintroduce Capital Punishment." Logan stated grimly._  
_Patton perked up at those words, his attention clearly focused on Logan._  
_"Prop or Opp?" Patton simply asked, unaware of Virgil's confusion._  
_"Prop." Logan said._  
_"Well, what's your opinion?" Virgil murmured._  
_Logan stopped for a moment, processing his opinions and piecing together what he had learned. He was silent for a few seconds._  
_"I think..." He said, "I'm torn. There are positives, of course. For one, it acts as a deterrent to any criminals considering commiting serious crimes, it could be argued that it protects society due to eliminating a dangerous criminal for good. However, I don't think it should be up to any person who lives and who dies- and that's not even considering the possibility of the system being abused or an innocent person being killed."_  
_Patton smiled eagerly._  
_"Use that."_

 _It was the day of the debate, and luck didn't seem to be on Logan's side. The trio had asked if they could get out a little early to help set up for the debate, but most of all they wanted to calm Logan's nerves._  
_"And so I, no, we- no, fuck sorry."_  
_"Logan, if you mess up keep running with it. Don't let them know it was a mistake." Patton said._  
_They were wheeling the podium into the lecture theatre as they said it. Logan continued to murmur his speech to himself, his breathing somewhat unsteady._  
_The room was completely still save for their footsteps. It was all red chairs and bland paint, a million lives lived here and yet none at the same time. If Virgil could capture any moment in this room it would be this. 3 friends in a state of excited panic before a debate._  
_The bell rang, shattering their peace. All the colour seemed to drain from Logan's face as he glanced at his cards._  
_Patton pressed something unseend to Virgil into his hand as a few people flooded in and Logan took his seat._  
_"All right losers," their reluctant chairperson stated to the gathering crowd, "Let's get this over with. The motion for today is This House would reintroduce Capital Punishment. I invite the first speaker for the proposition, Logan Sanders, to give his speech."_  
_As Logan reached the podium, Virgil could feel Patton beside him tense. He felt himself cease up too._  
_Logan looked scared, like Virgil had never seen him before. He noticed Patton slowing his breathing, and then Logan taking a deep breath._  
_"Members of the opposition, fellow members of the proposition, sir chairperson and members of the house." Logan said with ease._  
_And suddenly, everything fell into place._

Virgil then began to become aware of the screeching of chairs and the shuffle of fabric, people were leaving the lecture hall. He hadn't been stuck in his mid-day reverie for that long, had he? Regardless, Virgil sighed, rising from his seat and grabbing his notes. He had his first rehearsal soon and he'd promised Remy he would be there. He was beginning to regret that promise, but still, he couldn't help but be hopeful about the new experiences this may bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this! My upload schedule will be so far from consistent you will not believe it. However, I would highly appreciate any feedback you have


End file.
